The present invention relates generally to submersible sensing systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to submersible probes for sensing parameters associated with fluids of fluid environments.
Various fluids are stored in above-ground or in-ground fluid storage tanks. For example, petroleum-based products such as fuel oil or gasoline are routinely stored in such tanks. A major concern for any industry in which fluids are stored in these tanks is the accurate control and inventorying of these fluids to address industry and safety requirements. This is especially true for industries that store combustible fluids such as fuel oil and gasoline. As such, there is a continuing need for more effective sensing strategies to meet the fluid monitoring needs of these industries.
In addition, there is also a continuing need for more effective sensing strategies to study the physical, biological, and geological properties of the world's oceans and fresh-water bodies.